Penguins
by verilyvexed
Summary: What happens when Trent and Courtney go to the Zoo together? Read and find out! Dedicated to my favorite FF author, Alexex. Warning: Extreme fluffy-ness.


_**Penguins**_

**Okay, so this is a really random, fluffy Trentney one-shot I came up with a few moments ago after watching **_**Good Luck Chuck**_**.**** It's dedicated to one of my favorite authors here on FF, **_**Alexex**_**! Who introduced me to the wonderful fandom of Trentney. It would make my day if she read this. Without further ado…**

"What did you want to show me, Trent?" The brown haired CIT giggled; her vision being clouded completely by a crimson red blindfold.

"You'll see. Just keep walking." He responded holding Courtney's left arm and ignoring bystanders' curious stares. They kept walking straight until Trent came to an abrupt stop. "We're here" he said, removing Courtney's blindfold. At first, the light caught her by surprise and she squirted her eyes to see well. Courtney squealed and hugged Trent as soon as she saw the huge, bright sign in front of them that read "ZOO".

"Remember when you told me that you've never went to a Zoo when you were little? Well, what's a better way to spend our date together than in a Zoo?" Trent asked, smiling.

"Oh my God, Trent! Thank you so much!" she said. His green eyes looked down to her with obvious love and joy in them. "I love you, babe" he said before planting a light peck on her cheek.

As soon as Trent paid the entrance, Courtney dragged him to the first display that she could see. She rested her arms on the handrail and smiled at the view. It was a huge savanna with a few trees scattered around and a small lake to drink from. From where Courtney was standing, she could see a few giraffes slowly moving together in herds. Trent couldn't help but hide a smile while hearing and seeing Courtney talk about the animals. With her freckles and full attention on the animals, he admired Courtney's sweet girly side that didn't come out frequently. It made her seem even more beautiful and cuter.

The brunette girl and green eyed boy walked around the Zoo, reading the information on the animals, watching elephants, flamingos, jaguars, monkeys and others. After an hour or so, they were both sweating and tired. Groaning, Trent sat down on a nearby bench wiping the sweat from his forehead. They had chosen the wrong day to wear long sleeved clothes.

"I'm beat" He said.

"It is hot in here… Aren't you having fun?" Courtney pouted.

"Of course I am! How about we-" Trent started saying, before he was interrupted.

"Wait! I got an idea! Be right back!" And without another word, Courtney was gone.

_What is she gonna come up with now?_ He thought. Closing his eyes, he threw his head back. He was having a great time; he had never had this much fun with Courtney… except that night… He found himself grinning. He simply couldn't help it. _Focus!_ _Stop smiling like an idiot. _ He was too wrapped up in his thoughts and was caught by surprise when somebody sat beside him in the bench. He opened his eyes and met his girlfriend's onyx ones.

"Aww. I wanted to surprise you." She smiled sadly. "Here you go."She said while handing him a purple Popsicle.

"Grape?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She loved when he did that.

"Your favorite!" She responded, giggling before kissing him.

"Thanks Court. You didn't want one for yourself?" He asked curiously.

She shrugged "Not really." "Do you want some of mine?" He offered.

"No thanks. Trent, can I ask you something?" She asked hopefully, biting her lower lip.

"Shoot."

"Can we like… see the koalas before leaving?" She said awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck and looking at the floor.

_Damn it, she only looks cuter like that._ "Of course, come on. Let's go." Trent smiled.

After half an hour of admiring koalas, on their way to the exit, something caught Trent's eye.  
>He took Courtney's hand and walked with her inside the cave-like structure. Once they were inside, the temperature instantly became colder. They stood in front of a medium sized pool, in the center was a small iceberg and there were chunks of ice placed randomly. Swimming around, was at least half a dozen penguins.<p>

In the corner, were two little penguins playing together. Courtney and Trent silently approached them and smiled.

Suddenly, Trent let go of Courtney's hand, hugged her from behind and kissed her head.

"I love you Trent…" she said.

"Do you want to know something?" Trent whispered in her ear.

"What?" Courtney asked curiously.

"I promise I will always stay with you. You wanna know why? Because you're my penguin, and penguins only have one mate for life…"

**Not my best work. I really didn't like it but was so bored, I couldn't help myself! Please tell me your honest thoughts by clicking that button below.**


End file.
